United States Army
='UNITED STATES ARMY'= The United States Army (USA) is the main branch of the United States Armed Forces responsible for land-based military operations. It is the largest and oldest established branch of the U.S. military, and is one of seven U.S. uniformed services. The modern army has its roots in the Continental Army which was formed on 14 June 1775, to meet the demands of the American Revolutionary War before the establishment of the United States. The Congress of the Confederation officially created the United States Army on 3 June 1784 after the end of the Revolutionary War to replace the disbanded Continental Army. The army considers itself to be descended from the Continental Army and thus dates its inception from the origins of that force. The primary mission of the army is "to fight and win our Nation’s wars by providing prompt, sustained land dominance across the full range of military operations and spectrum of conflict in support of combatant commanders." The army is a military service within the Department of the Army, one of the three military departments of the Department of Defense. The army is headed by the Secretary of the Army, and the top military officer in the department is the Chief of Staff of the Army. The highest ranking army officer is currently the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. 'Headquarters Army' 'The Army Staff' *Chief Of Staff Of The Army **Vice Chief Of Staff Of The Army ***Assistant Vice Chief Of Staff Of The Army **Sergeant Major Of The Army **Director Of The Army Staff ***Army Judge Advocate General ***Chief of the Army Reserve ***Chief of the National Guard Bureau ***Army Provost Marshal General ***Army Surgeon General ***Deputy Chief Of Staff For Personnel ***Deputy Chief Of Staff For Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance ***Deputy Chief Of Staff For Operations ***Deputy Chief Of Staff For Installations & Logistics ***Deputy Chief Of War-Fighting Integration And Chief Information Officer ***Deputy Chief Of Staff For Plans & Programs ****Director For Studies & Analyses, Assessments And Lessons Learned ****Assistant Chief of Staff For Strategic Deterrence And Nuclear Integration ****Chief Of Security Forces ****Chief Of Communication & Information ****Chief Of Chaplain Services 'Major Commands' 'Army Commands' *United States Army Training and Doctrine Command (TRADOC) *United States Army Materiel Command (AMC) *United States Army Forces Command (FORSCOM) 'Army Service Component Commands (ASCC)' *United States Army, Africa *United States Army, Central *United States Army, Europe *United States Army, Homeworld *United States Army, North *United States Army, Pacific *United States Army, South *United States Army, Special Operations 'Templates' *00B General Officer *00Z Command Sergeant Major *11A Infantry Officer *11B Infantryman *11C Indirect Fire Infantryman (Mortarman) *11Z Infantry Senior Sergeant *12B Combat Engineer *153A Rotary Wing Aviator (Aircraft Nonspecific) *155A Fixed Wing Aviator (Aircraft Nonspecific) *18A Special Forces Officer *180A Special Forces Warrant Officer *18B Special Forces Weapons Sergeant *18C Special Forces Engineer Sergeant *18D Special Forces Medical Sergeant *18E Special Forces Communications Sergeant *18F Special Forces Assistant Operations & Intelligence Sergeant *18X Special Forces Candidate *18Z Special Forces Senior Sergeant *27A Judge Advocate *27B Military Judge *31A Military Police *311A CID Special Agent *31B Military Police *31D CID Special Agent *31K Working Dog Handler *48X Foreign Area Officer <<<< BACK